Паситхипы
|feathers= |eyecolor=обычно синиеBlue-eyed Pacithhip appear in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope; the Ketwol action figure from Hasbro, «Bok Askol»; Theed Palace Limited; and Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство, pp. 172—173 |distinctions=*Два бивня * Хобот |lifespan=85 лет |races= |members=*Бок Аскол * Дарандо * Эркуил * Кетуол }} Паситхипы ( ) — разумная раса с планеты Шимия во Внешнем Кольце. Они имели короткие, приземистые толстокожими двуногими млекопитающими с длинными, густыми хвостами и грубой, синей, зеленой или серой кожей. Чтобы вписаться в человекоориентированную галактику, паситхипы часто используют роботизированные ходули для достижения большей высоты и используют технологии, созданные для стандартных гуманоидов. Лицо паситхипа имеет длинный хобот, четыре ноздри и два сложных бивня. Клыки бывали трех различных форм, определявших то, был ли их носитель членом касты ученых, воинов или фермеров. Большинство паситхипов смирились с их генетически обусловленным местом в обществе, но некоторые отказались от системы и искали счастья вне своей планеты. Паситхипы обладали широким кругозором и возможностью адаптироваться к чужой среде. Паситхипы были обнаружены до 1000 ДБЯ, в дни Галактической Республики. Торговый Кореллианский путь в конце концов достиг Шимии, и паситхипы получили доступ к стандарстным галактическим технологиям. Паситхипские колонисты достигли далеких планет, например, на 35 ДБЯ Мос Эспа на Татуине мог похвастаться значительным населением паситхипов, многие из которых были животноводами. После возникновения Галактической Империи имперские войска захватили космодромы Шимии и ограничили космические путешествия, в противном случае паситхипы покидали планету в одиночку. Имперское поражение в битве при Эндоре в 4 ПБЯ освободило паситхипов, и они вновь стали распространяться по всей галактике. С момента своего открытия Галактической Республикой, паситхипы интегрировались в галактику. Один из них был джедай-паситхип, воевавший в Армии Света во время Новых войн ситхов. Другой, Дурундо, был подрейсером в течение последних дней Республики. Кетвол был старателем, который поселился на Татуине и часто захаживал в кантину Калмун. Биология и внешний вид thumb|left|200px|Мать паситхип и её ребенок смотрят бурсу на Корусанте Паситхипы были разумными толстокожими млекопитающими''Alien Encounters, p. 182, которые перемещались в вертикальном положении на коротких ногах. В сочетании с длинным хвостом, это давало им низкий центр тяжести и сделало их шаг уверенным и устойчивым. Тем не менее, эти короткие конечности делали их медленнее, чем большинство гуманоидных видов и предотвращалось это установкой стандартного технического оборудования и транспорта. Многие паситхипы носили роботные ходули, что поднимало их на высоту от их естественной 1,3 до 1,7 метраStar Wars Trilogy Sourcebook — Special Edition, p. 87 и давало им пропорции средних гуманоидовПолная энциклопедия Звёздных войн, Vol. III, p. 4, хотя это поведение было далеко не всеобщим. Потому молодые паситхипы часто ездили прицепившись на спине своих старейшин, так как их скорость была в невыгодном положении.Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство, pp. 172—173Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза'' Паситхипы имели голую, морщинистую кожу, расцветка которой колебалась от синего до зеленого и серого. Она была толстой и жесткой, и давала им некоторое сопротивление от физических повреждений и оглушения от взрывов.Star Wars: Power of the Jedi Руки некоторых паситхипов имели три коротких пальца''Alien Encounters, p. 182, а другие щеголяли четырьмя длинными и тонкими пальцами. Паситхипы легко приспосабливались к экстремальным окружающим условиям. Толстый костный гребень в задней части черепа защищал голову паситхипов. Над ним и выше по бокам головы были два больших глаза, что давало паситхипам полный 360-градусный обзор. Их глаза были различных оттенков, но синий встречался особенно часто. Длинный хоботок торчал от передней части лица и заканчивался двумя ноздрями; Паситхипы могли пить через ствол и даже шприц струю жидкости.Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith 3'' Этот ствол был между двух больших ноздрей на хоботе. Большой рот широко открывался.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 1 Многие паситхипы имели глубокие, серьёзные голоса.''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game Наиболее отличительной особенностью этого вида была пара сложных бивней, которые росли от основания хребта черепа и торчали по обе стороны от носа, хотя по крайней мере некоторые паситхипы не имели бивней вообще. Они были покрыты кожей по большей части своей длины, но эти мясистые наросты, у некоторых паситхипов, заканчивались пучками черного меха. В заключительной трети бивни были цвета слоновой кости или зубов, и выступали под углом в некоторых, или росли по прямойу других. Бивни были смертельны в бою, но служили, в первую очередь, для оказания помощи в глубины восприятия. Они были от трех генетических моделей. Некоторые паситхипы украшали их колецами и полосами. Паситхипы не имели короткие бивни в начале подросткового возраста в тринадцать стандартных лет и достигали полной длины бивня развивавшейся в зрелом возрасте, в восемнадцать стандартных лет. Продолжительность жизни паситхипов была восемьдесят пять стандартных лет. Общество и культура thumb|right|200px|Форма бивней паситхипа определяло его или ее касту От 10 до 100 миллионов паситхипов''Иллюстрированный атлас,'' p. 17 Шимии были разделены на три касты: ученых, воинов и земледельцев. Паситхипы рассматривали касты как равные в правах и обязанностях, без кастовой дискриминации, но каждой из них были предопределены задачи, которые они должны были выполненять. Ученые выступали в качестве экспертов-юристов, судей, администраторов и преподавателей. Воины поддерживали мандаты ученых при условии, предоставления паситхипским общинам обороны.Alien Encounters, p. 115, Фермеры были самые разнообразные, хотя изначально несли ответственность за производство продуктов питания и текстильные работы, в последующие годы они взяли на себя производственные задачи в большем масштабе. Членство в той или иной касте определялась форме бивней паситхипов. Это может быть определено в начале жизни паситхипа через генетическое тестирование, но бивни некоторых паситхипов не различались по кастам, что делало их место в обществе пограничным. Паситхипы были существами с логичным и широким кругозором. Их общество потворствовало и призвало к стоицизму; их предпочтительным подходом к борьбе с неприятным — даже с таким фундаментальным, как нелюбовь к кастовой системе — в том, чтобы система была и они будут её терпеть. Паситхипы считали, что лучше следовать авторитету, особенно касте ученых. Эти интеллектуалы подчеркивали уравниловку и равенство, поэтому паситхипы не боялись заинтриговать другие виды. Таким образом, они легко привыкали к различным культурам и условиям. Язык паситхипов был известен как Шимиес, языком, который объединил свист хоботом, густые голосовые сигналы и быстрое носовое фыркание. Письменность Шимиеса состояло из пиктограмм, которые стояли из идиом и различных частей речи. Паситхип мог легко понимать, и говорить на основном. По крайней мере, те, паситхипы которые жили среди других видов, использовали стандартные жесты большей части галактического общества, таких, как качание головой, чтобы указать «нет».Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates thumb|250px|left|Заводчик паситхип с Татуина показывает джерб на Корусанте После их открытия Галактической Республикой и интеграции в торговой Кореллианский путь, паситхипы получили доступ к передовым технологиям и космодромам. Тем не менее, их родные производства и технические возможности отстают от галактики в целом по большей части своей истории; ко времени Галактической гражданской войны, они были все еще в их промышленном периоде.Alien Encounters, p. 115 Тем не менее, паситхипы вне родной планеты могут весьма умело анализировать поломки звездолётов, но они должны были быть осторожны, чтобы не запутать своими клыками комплексную проводку гиперпривода и другого оборудования. Имперское присутствие на Шимии сделало все возможное, чтобы задержать технологический прогресс паситхипов, но с восходом Новой Республики, они были вновь в состоянии участвовать в торговле с галактикой в больших масштабах. История Паситхипы развивались на планете Шимия, в секторе Далчон из Внешнего Кольца. В их мире преобладали умеренные луга, что примыкают к прибрежным горным хребтам. Паситхипы произошли от существ с жесткими, длинными бивнями, используемых для защиты и сексуальной конкуренции. Когда существа стали разумными, эти особенности стали меньше и стали более изощренными.Alien Encounters, p. 115 Шимия впервые была открыта посторонними между 20000 и 15000 ДБЯ, во время заселения Хвостовых секторов Галактической Республикой, в которых находится мир.Иллюстрированный атлас, p. 120 Удаленный мир лежал к югу от Кореллианского торгового путиИллюстрированный атлас, p. 5 и с течением времени, в коммерческих интересах республика построила несколько космодромов на планете. Планета находится в пределах территории называемой Пространство хаттов и частью Новой Империи Ситхов во время Новых войн Ситхов 1004 до 1000 ДБЯ.Иллюстрированный атлас, p. 133 Годы спустя, планета в паситхипов была в нейтральном пространстве во время Войн клонов.Иллюстрированный атлас, p. 151 Во время конфликта, Республика подозревала, что банда паситхипских контрабандистов во главе с паситхипом Коззелом Квоком имела дела с Конфедерацией Независимых Систем, и провела несколько месяцев пытаясь найти преступников.Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте, p.39 thumb|200px|Шахтёр Кетуол, сторонник Альянса повстанцев За тысячелетия контакта с Галактикой паситхипы импортировали и вбирали в себя галактические технологии. Их собственные производственные возможности, однако, оставались примитивными; они только подошли к уровню промышленного ископаемого топлива и точного машиностроения — ко времени Галактической гражданской войны. Эта относительная отсталость и зависимость от импортных технологий помогли Галактической Империи завоевать мир после возникновения Нового Порядка в 19 ДБЯ. Новое правительство ограничилась операциями по захвау ткосмодромов Шимии, мониторинга трафика в и с планеты, и лишением паситхипов возможности покидать родную планету; в противном случае паситхип покинувший планету оставлялся на произвол судьбы. При поражении Империи в 4 ПБЯ вернули свои космодромы и в увеличенном масштабе повели торговлю с остальной галактикой. Когда была создана Новая Республика, все больше и больше паситхипов рисковали покинуть Шимию. В 137 ПБЯ , планета не выходила за рамки территории, контролируемой тёмным властелином Дартом Крайтом, как часть его Галактической Империи.Иллюстрированный атлас, p. 226 Паситхипы в галактике thumb|left|200px|Паситхипы, такие, как этот подрейсер механик из Мос Эспы, часто носили роботоходули для того, чтобы выглядеть в качестве гуманоида В последующие века после их первого контакта с Галактической Республикой, несколько паситхипов оставили свой родной мир, чтобы исследовать большую галактику, и представителей вида можно было бы узнать от кольца до Ядра. Некоторые из них были против жесткой кастовой системы их мира и искали вместо этого собственную судьбу в галактике. Однако вместо того, чтобы объявить этих диссидентов изгоями или подвергнуть остракизму их в обществе, члены касты ученых призвали их искать свои собственные пути, особенно после падения империи. Вне Шимии паситхипы часто живут жизнью отщепенцев, негодяев, или разведчиков. Такие паситхипы чаще используют роботоходули и скрывают свои хвосты, чтобы лучше соответствовать другим видам. Паситхипы интегрировались в большую галактику на протяжении веков. Паситхип джедай был членом Армии Света в 1000 ДБЯ, а другой паситхип было владельцем светового меча.Alien Encounters image, p. 115 В 32 ДБЯ , ряд паситхипов жил в Мос Эспа;Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom MenaceЭпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала Один из их числа, Бок Аскол, служил доверенным лицом* , p. 53 и старателем. Battle of Naboo|link=battleofnaboo/dark/large/95pacithhipprospector.html|cardname=Pacithhip Prospector}} в Мос Айсли на Татуине,Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide где они подружились с другими горожанами. Например, один подружился с мальчиком-рабом Энакином Скайуокером. Паситхипы Татуина были известны как искусные животноводы. По крайней мере несколько таких паситхипов совершили поездки на Корусант для продажи своих зверей. Татуинский Джерба был редкой породой, которую они вывели.Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство, pp. 172 Паситхипы в республике тяготели к гонкам. Один подрейсер работал механиком на Татуине,Star Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary другой участвовал в гонках Бунта Ив Классик 32 ДБЯ, а другой, известный как Дурундо, был подрейсером который соревновался в финальной гонке Винта Харвест Классик на Маластаре в 32 ДБЯ.Star Wars: Republic 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3 Паситхипы также присутствовали в Округе Казино на Орд Мантелле в 30 ДБЯ,Star Wars: Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2 и Клубе чужеземцев Корусанта и Закусочной Декса в 22 ДБЯ. Еще один член вида был частью цирка на Корусанте.Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство, p. 162 Делегация паситхипов присутствовал в Галактическом Сенате, когда Палпатин объявил образование Галактической Империи в 19 ДБЯ.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Позже, во время Войны Клонов, паситхипы на роботохоулях служил пиратами в банде Чёрная Дыра, которые были в ловушке в Неизвестных Регионах из-за гравитационного притяжения черной дыры.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates, Chapter 6 Эти паситхипы был в конечном счете освобождены из этого затруднительного положения, когда джедаи падаван Нуру Кунгурама открыл гиперпространственный портал, используя древний Звездный храм Ква.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates, Chapter 10 Во время имперской оккупации Шимии, эмиграция затухает, хотя она никогда не была объявлена вне закона, и паситхипы пострадали от государственной анти-гуманоидной политики. Действительно, паситхипы были среди других лиц, ищущих работу в Центре занятости Корусанта в 19 ДБЯ,Evasive Action: Recruitment а иногда и до 0 ДБЯ,Star Tours: The Adventures Continue takes place between Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The attraction refers to the Rebel Alliance and must therefore take place after the foundation of that group; according to Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн, Vol. I, p. 143, the Alliance was officially formed in 2 BBY with the signing of the Corellian Treaty., пассажир паситхип был показан туристическим агентством Стар Турс в программе безопасности для пассажиров на СтарСпидер 1000.Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Некоторые представители вида выбрал сотрудничество с новым правительством в обмен на взятки; паситхипские бизнесмены на Дантуине, например, продавали Империи имена финансовых покровителей Альянса повстанцев на этом мире. Эрквил был паситхипом дилером спайса, который жил в Мос Айсли на Татуине. Кетвол был астероидным шахтером и старателем, путешествовавшим в период Галактической гражданской войны, и продавал драгоценные металлы и броню. Хотя он оставался загадочным для тех, кто встречался с ним, Кетвол был добрым к другим,Star Wars: Behind the Magic и он подружился с уличной вором Свиллой Кори на Татуине. Он разделял глоток спиртного Золотой Мерензане с дефелом и деваронецем в кантине Мос Айсли, примерно в то время, когда рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби нанял контрабандистов Хана Соло и Чубакку для полёта на Альдераан.Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия, p. 18 После битвы при Эндоре, паситхипы присоединились к толпам на Корусанте восхищавшимся падением Империи.Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi С появлением Новой Республики, паситхипы все более и более распространялись со своей родной планеты, особенно вдоль Кореллианского пути, где многие их них стали торговцами. За кулисами thumb|right|200px|Фигурка Кетвола от Hasbro, показывает роботоходули, используемые паситхипами чтобы выглядеть как гуманоиды. Фигурку Hasbro Ketwol показывает роботов ходули, используемые Pacithhip появляться гуманоид. Персонаж Кетвол был первым паситхипом появившимся в канонических Звёздных Войнах. Художник из Industrial Light & Magic разработал персонаж, и Хоуи Виид изваял и окрасил куклу для использования в Специальном переиздании фильма Star Wars Episode IV : Новая надежда 1997. Известный как «слон», персонаж, изваянный Виидом, вставлен в сцену фильма в кантине. , p. 89 Кетвол заменил шиставанена Лак Сиврака, персонажа, чью невнятную маску сделал Джордж Лукас. Маска Кетвола должна была заменить персонажа Меласа, сменившего другого волкообразного персонажа — дефела Арлейла Скуса, в той же сцене. , p. 38 Тем не менее, Star Wars: A New Hope — The Special Edition comic оставляет Сиврака в этой сцене,Star Wars: A New Hope — The Special Edition 1 и неканоническая история императорского двора в Star Wars Tales 14 высмеивает изменения Лукаса через протест Хана Соло против показаний Лака Сиврака в обвинении его за расстрел Гридо; в конце концов, в Special Edition, Сиврак не присутствовал в кантине, чтобы засвидетельствовать смерть Гридо. Появление паситхипов колебалось от источника к источнику. В 1998 году West End Games roleplaying sourcebook Alien Encounters изображает длинноногого, гуманоида паситхипа с трехпалыми руками. Тем не менее, в концепт-арте для Star Wars Episode I: Призрачная угроза, художник Террил Витлат включил несколько паситхипов среди обитателей Мос Эспа — в том числе в ранней концепции суок-суока торговки Гарги — все из них высотой с человека, но с решительно не-гуманоидными телами с длинными хвостами, короткими ногами и четырьмя длинными пальцами.Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза, pp. 134—135 Дизайнеры фильма создали несколько масок паситхипов для массовки фильма, так несколько паситхипов появляются фоне персонажей в новой трилогии Звездных войн, которые соответствуют по общему облику не Витлатовским, а West End Games. Дизайн Витлата всплыл в книге The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide в 2001 году, которая перерабатывает часть концепт-артов из Призрачной угрозы. В 2003 году Wizards of the Coast supplement Ultimate Alien Anthology последовали дизайну Витлата.Полная антология рас, p. 117 Тем не менее другие источники, такие как Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy, показывают только голову и плечи персонажа паситхипа и оставить сомнения в плане тела. Чтобы объяснить это несоответствие, фигурка Кетвола от Hasbro была разработана с механическими ногами, которые могут быть скрыты брюками, понятно, что более поздние источники, такие, как «Ketwol» StarWars.com Databank и The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia определяют это как иронию. Источники еще объясняют, почему некоторые паситхипы имеют три пальца, а другие четыре. В обоих ролевых играх the West End Games and Wizards of the Coast Star Wars, паситхипы доступны для игроков, чтобы использовать в качестве персонажей. Статистика обоих игровых систем для вида сделала их немного неуклюжими и медленными, хотя более сильными по сравнению с Людьми. Появления мини|150px|Паситхип в Армии Света. * Jedi vs. Sith * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза * Эпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала * Bad Business * Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare * Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * [[Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (comics)|Комикс Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones]] * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Evasive Action: Recruitment * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * The Emperor's Court * Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon Источники * «Alien Encounters» * Полная антология рас * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * * * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Паситхипы Категория:Расы (П) Категория:Разумные расы